Of Trust and Betrayal
by BeaverGirl
Summary: Chapter Five up. Set 15 years after the events in Ella Enchanted, this story focuses on Ella and Char's daughter, Arianne, and what happens afer her home is burnt and her family murdered.
1. Fire and Friends

**Chapter 1**

_Fire. Burning my nostrils, jerking me out of sleep. Horses screaming as the flames burnt the stable doors, setting the hay alight. _

_Father, banging on my door, yelling. He was yelling for me to run, to save myself, even as he died, run through from behind with a rusty blade. I heard his last gurgling breath, as I clambered over the windowsill, falling several stories before my legs hit the ground with a sickening crack._

_Felt the pain shoot up my legs, as I dragged myself to the moat, palms bleeding freely._

_Floating under the drawbridge, normally a beautiful creation of wrought iron and oak, now a mangled, charred wreck stained with the blood of our loyal guardsmen. _

_Sobbing as I used my hands to pull me up the opposite bank, to leave the palace, that place of death, behind. Feeling a rough palm on my shoulder, even as an axe bit into my side._

_

* * *

_

I woke suddenly, tears on my cheeks, the scar in my side throbbing. It had been 4 years since I had been given that scar, 4 years since that night, the night of flames and death. The flames that destroyed my home and the death that had befallen my loved ones, my family. I could feel more tears coming, but I pushed the memories away before they could fall. Today was to be a day of joy, as my best friend, Matthew, was to be married. I had known him ever since the death of my mother, Ella, 3 years before the fire that claimed the rest of my family.

* * *

On the day after my mother's death I had been sitting on the kitchen steps, sobbing, when a comforting hand was laid upon my shoulder. I looked up, into the dark eyes of a stable hand – Matthew. I was shocked, for normally no-one would dare touch me; I was, after all, of royal blood.

But it all became clear when I looked down at my lap again – I was wearing my grey tunic, the tunic I wore when I went to go help Mandy in the kitchens, or go fishing with Father. I must have looked like a very young scullery maid, albeit one who was devoted to the recently deceased queen.

Matthew had seated himself down on the step beside me, and then we had both stared down at the lake, lost in our own thoughts. When the horizon started to turn pink, he had stood up, dusted off his pants and then reached out a hand. I had taken it, and then we had slowly walked back to the main wing of the palace.

"I'm Matthew," he had said, "And you are?"

I looked down at the flagstones. Although he didn't know it, he was offering me a chance to become someone I wasn't – a personality I could assume when I was sick of all the curtseying and false smiles that accompanied royal life.

"I'm… Areida," I had whispered, still staring at the ground. I didn't know why the name of Mother's best friend had come to me, but it seemed to fit.

"Ah… so you were named after Her Majesty's friend?"

"Yes…" Yet more tears dripped from my eyes. He had looked uncomfortable then, seeming to battle with himself, but he had then surprised me by giving me a quick hug.

"Although it is a time of sadness, remember. Ella was never one to let despair engulf her, and she would be saddened to see one so young allow that to happen," he had whispered fiercely into my ear. "Do not forget that."

After that initial meeting, I had seen Matthew almost everyday. I was careful never to talk of things that a scullery maid should not know, for I was determined that he should never find out that I was the eleven-year-old crown princess, Her Highness Princess Arianne Elirabel of Kyrria.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or scenery in the book, only the ones that you don't recognise here. **

A/N_ Hey everyone! This is my first shot at a story, so please review! I need to know if this is ok, or if it sucks. So like, love or loathe, PLEASE read & review!_

_Love,_

_Ellie_


	2. The Real Areida

**Chapter 2**

After rolling out of bed, I went to stand by the fire, attacking my chestnut curls with a hairbrush. My hair barely brushed my shoulders, for when I was younger I had reasoned that if the people who had killed my family found out that I was still alive, they would kill me too. I had cropped it to my skull, hoping that no-one from the village would recognise me. As I grew older, I no longer needed short hair, but I had found it was far easier to manage than my previous waist-length locks.

I donned a simple green dress, and then made my way to Matthew's house. I had asked him to walk with me to the lake, for it was probably the last time I would be able to separate him from his future wife without causing suspicion. I had made the decision to take him into my confidence. I was going to tell him my secret – that I was the long-lost Princess Arianne of Kyrria.

* * *

He was waiting on the doorstep when I arrived, whittling away at a piece of wood in his hands. As I approached, he looked up. A look of surprise raced across his features, and he shoved the wood into his pocket. A smile spread across his face, and he ran down the steps to lift me off the ground in a bear hug. I pounded on his back. 

"Oh, come now, put me down! What with you to be married today, what would your beloved Susanne say?"

He set me down, and then, still grinning down at me, set off towards the lake.

I stared after him, stunned at this odd behaviour, and then hastened to his side. I had to take two steps to match one of his.

"So, Areida, why have you asked me to come?" he queried as we walked.

"Well, I need to tell you something, but it can wait till we reach the lake."

"Surely you can tell me now," he persisted.

"No. I cannot."

That cold statement ended the small conversation until we reached the lake. Matthew sat down on the wet grass, and then turned to face me.

"Areida. What is the matter? Why did it have to wait until we got here?"

"Well… I didn't want to be heard… It concerns the royal princess, the one who disappeared during the great fire."

Me.

"She didn't disappear, Areida. She died. We all went to the memorial for her, remember?"

"That's just it, Matthew. She didn't die."

Silence greeted this statement.

"And you know this how?" he asked me after a while, tilting an eyebrow at me.

I took a deep breath.

"I know because I'm her. I mean, she's me. Her Royal Highness Princess Arianne Elirabel of Kyrria."

He stared at me, and for a moment I was scared of how he would react. Then he burst out laughing and fell back to roll on the grass.

"That's a good one, Areida! Hah! You, the princess…" he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, "Well, I think it's hilarious! The first truly surprising thing you've done since I met you! And that includes the time you ran into our hallway, with your hair all undone and curly, dressed in a full length gown but no coat, and…"

Here he faltered.

"Covered in blood. You said you had merely fallen down the stairs in haste while you were trying to flee the fire, but after Ma had patched you up she said that the wound was far too deep to have resulted from cutting yourself on the stair rail. She said it looked like an axe wound…"

I could see him thinking, see his eyes widening.

"There was a pool of blood in the forest, and the cloak of the princess. It was in the part of the woods that would have been closest to her chambers…" As his mind reached the conclusion, he jumped up and bowed low.

I was shocked at this reaction.

"Get up! Now! Matthew, please, you're my friend, not a subject... You're the only one who treats me normally now! Everyone else in this town thinks I'm a recluse, because of the way I acted the first couple of months I was here, and besides, the only other people who ever treated me normally are…" I trailed off, fighting back tears, "…dead. Now please, get up!"

He straightened up, and then stepped forward to hug me. Stepping back, he sat on the grass again, and motioned for me to do so.

"I am so sorry about your family, Areida… no, you're not Areida anymore, are you? You're Arianne-"

"No! You must not call me that. Do you think the people who murdered my family would allow the last member of that family to just waltz into the throne room one day, and declare my right to the throne? I don't. So, in private or public, my name is still Areida Tanner."

He looked sombre for a moment, thinking, and after a minute he jumped to his feet. Once again, he bowed. I started to protest, but as he straightened up he silenced me.

"I shall protect you, and no harm shall come to you while I am alive. I am the best swordsman in the village, and should anyone – however unlikely it is – discover who you truly are, they would have to fight me. We shall keep you safe."

I looked out to the lake, stunned at this declaration of loyalty. Realising he was waiting for me to accept – or decline – his offer, I swung back round to face him, and then nodded.

"Thankyou… To give me such a gift of loyalty, it-"

I was cut off as Matthew smacked himself in the forehead.

"Of course! How could I forget?" He fished in the pockets of his coat, and withdrew the piece of wood he had been carving. "This is your birthday present, for two weeks ago. I had finished it well before your birthday, but then I…" he looked down at his feet, "…lost it. I started carving a new one, and it jut took me until now to finish it." With this statement, he pushed the piece of wood into my hand and then closed my fingers around it.

Opening my hand, I found that he had given me two things – a small wooden flute, for playing, and a piece of wood on a length of leather that had a character inscribed on it.

I was speechless, for I had never received so wonderful a gift.

"Matthew, they are lovely," I said. I looked again at the wooden pendant, and the character on it. "But if you could tell me what this character means, it would be much appreciated."

"Oh, that's the mark for 'peace' in the Old Elvin language. I was looking through some of the books we saved from the fire, and I thought it would be fitting. The wood comes from the willow that was uprooted a few months back, in the storm." He looked at the sun, and then back towards the village. "But now, my friend, I believe that we – or I, at least – have to return to the village, or I shall be late for my own wedding!"

* * *

We walked back to through the woods together, to the village and then to Matthew's house. Saying our goodbyes there, I walked over to the chapel, to help set up for the wedding.

* * *

A/N_ Hi guys! Was that chapter better than the first? Sorry it took that long to update. I was going to make the next chapter (which is already written) Chapter 2, but then you guys (my reviewers) gave me the inspiration to do this one. Thanks to my first reviewers – Mockingbird84, sealednectar, jubli pebble, Steph (pearlwalrus) and StardustPixie. Hope you guys like it!_

_So, you know the drill. Please read & review!_

_Love,  
Ellie_


	3. The Repeating Past

**Chapter 3**

I stood in the middle of the crowd, watching the final vows between Matthew and his bride, Susanne. She was lovely, with the crystal blue eyes of her father, the copper hair of her grandmother, and the slim build of her mother, resplendent in her gown of white lace and silk. Matthew was smiling down at her in open admiration; he couldn't have picked a better woman to spend the rest of his life with, and I couldn't be happier for him. Although when I was younger I had fantasized about being his wife, as I grew older I realised that it would stay that, a fantasy. Besides, he had been in love with Susanne ever since he was fifteen.

* * *

"And so, I pronounce thee husband and wife." The priest closed his bible with a loud snap, and beamed at the two. There was a sigh of relief as he did so, for he had rambled on for a good two hours.

The vows were complete; the rings exchanged. All that remained was for the new couple to retire to their house, a cottage barely 100 yards from where Matthew's childhood home stood. After bidding the newlyweds goodnight, I walked a good half hour through the Taethin Forest down to the lake's edge, where I had been with Matthew barely four hours ago. I down lay and stared up at the crumbling, burnt remains of the white marble of my home. My palace.

I lay there for who knows how long, before beginning to head back to the village. When I caught a familiar tang on the breeze, I stopped dead. Someone was just having a large bonfire, I told myself. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Nevertheless, I quickened my pace, and when I rounded the bend in the road, the last trees in the forest cleared to give me full view of the flames that were destroying the town that had been my home since the death of my family.

_No. Not again._

I stumbled into the village, or what was left of it. Everywhere I looked, chaos reigned. Townsfolk, gathered in the town square, looking round, lost. Some were being restrained as they tried to run to the homes of their loved ones, to make sure no-one was there. Everything was on fire. The bakery, the mill, even the chapel where Matthew and Susanne had been married two hours ago, were all ablaze. I swung around desperately, looking for the two faces that I wanted to find, had to find. As I hunted for those familiar faces, I heard snatches of conversation.

"…I am truly sorry, Zayen. Your son was a noble man; he did not deserve to die like this…"

"Surely you do not think…? Is there anyway they could have escaped? Maybe not all the exits were blocked… he could not have died!"

"Zayen, please, listen. There were flames coming out all possible openings, and…" Here the speaker's voice cracked. "The roof collapsed. There is no way he could have survived, for he would have been crushed alive. I am sorry; for Matthew was loved by all."

"No… please… at least say that Susanne survived… please! Tell me!"

Silence greeted Zayen's words, and he responded with a scream of anguish, falling to the ground to strike out at the cobblestones with clenched fists.

Zayen.

_Matthew's father._

My legs folded from beneath me, and I collapsed on the warm cobblestones next to Zayen, staring at the night sky, not aware of anything else. It had happened again. Once more, fire had taken away all I had loved; all I had known…

I looked up as a loud crack filled the air. Now that buildings had been weakened, they were collapsing as Matthews had done, funnelling flames into the square. It was not safe to be here; several wooden stalls were taking up the limited space, and they, too, were now alight.

I stared at them, wondering if I was meant to have died in that fire, seven years ago. Why else would the flames follow me? I started walking towards a burning house, ready to jump in, and end my curse of fire once and for all. I was now aware that everyone had run to the lake, Zayen having to be drugged and then carried, to leave the destruction behind.

I was readying myself for that final leap, the leap that would take me into the burning house, when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I screamer as I was hoisted on to someone's shoulders, the movement pulling at my scar. I struggled, demanding to be put down so I could end my life. Then I kicked out, and my foot connected with something hard. I heard a man's voice proclaim a muffled curse, and then a dagger hilt crashed into my temple, summoning my mind into unconsciousness.

**Disclaimer: If I ever get to a distant planet where I do own Ella Enchanted, I will let you know. But for now, that lovely book belongs to Gail Carson Levine. **

_A/N: Hello to all you lovely people out there! And a thankyou to all my reviewers. If any of you guys have been writing stories, you know what a nice feeling it when you see that the reviews have gone up. _

_**pussycat doll** – thanks for taking the time to review, but maybe more than three words next time?_

_**jubli pebble** – very glad you like it! and I'm trying to write faster, but as it's end of term all the teachers are being very nasty and snowing us in with homework. Eugh_

_**StardustPixie** – thanks! it really makes me feel happy when people say stuff like that_

_**lolsies** – well jess, if it makes you feel happy, yes, I did get the chestnut curls thing from you_

_**pearlwalrus **– steph! you finally did it! I'm so proud… thanks for the review lol _

_By the way, could everyone please help me think of a better name? 'Cos I think that this one (Of Trust and Betrayal) really sucks. And I'm really sorry that this chapter is only 800 words, but it's kind of hard to drag out these types of things. I'm trying to make my next chapters longer, but no guarantees, sadly. _

_Lots of love, _

_Ellie_


	4. A New Acquaintance

**Chapter 4**

"Ah, so you are awake. Good."

I opened my eyes, to see a face hovering over mine. It was an odd face – it would have been handsome, had the nose been left unbroken. He – for it was apparent that my rescuer was a he – had brown eyes – nice, but unremarkable – shoulder length black hair, and a strong jaw. And the nose. It looked as if it had met more than one fist in its lifetime. He also had a long, purple bruise across his face.

I rolled over and vomited, ridding my body of the smoke I had inhaled. As I rolled back over, I let myself remember the previous night.

Matthew. Susanne.

_Dead._

The town would be a burnt out husk now, for it was morning. No-one would ever return to Lake's Edge – my village – for the ghosts of Susanne and Matthew would be roaming the streets, looking for revenge.

But how could the fire have started? It had been a warm day, so no-one would have lit their hearths. I myself had made sure mine was out before I left to visit Matthew, and I hadn't seen smoke rising from anyone else's chimneys…

A thought sparked into my brain. _Murder.

* * *

_

After my rescuer had gone off to find game to roast for breakfast, I pushed myself up off the ground to look around the forest we were in. It certainly wasn't the Taethin – the trees were wrong. I figured we must have been at least four hours away from Lake's Edge, because it took that long to make your way (bash your way) through it. How long it took to do that whilst an unconscious person was draped across your shoulders was anyone's guess.

I shinned my way up one of the said trees, to see if there was anything I could recognise. Once I got to the top, however, there was nothing in my line of sight that I knew. Once I looked harder, however, I could see a smudge of dark green on the horizon that must have been the Taethin Forest.

We must have been at least ten hours' ride away from my village.

I climbed back down the tree, several times almost falling. When I was almost on the ground, I fell off the trunk and landed in a heap on the ground. As I tried to get up, my scar flared and I collapsed back down. I tried several times to get up, but my scar had reopened and was pulling at me.

I lay there for who knows how long before the man came back. He set down what he had acquired – several hares, ready to be roasted – and lifted an eyebrow at my position. I stared at him in disbelief, before speaking three words.

"Please…help me…"

He smirked. Of course. He couldn't see that my dress was saturated with blood down one side, from where he was standing.

"Are you really so weak as to be incapable of standing up?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Scar…reopened."

The reaction was instantaneous. He darted round to my side, his eyes widening as he beheld the blood that was even then seeping out of my side. "Mercy…" he breathed.

"I shall have to straighten you out before I can dress the wound. It will be painful, unless you have brandy on yourself?"

I shook my head, and he groaned in frustration. Moving closer, he looked at my position, and then moved his arms around me.

"Ok. Now," he said while putting one arm under each shoulder, "On the count of three… one, two, three!" he cried whilst lifting me from my position. The pain was excruciating, and mercifully I blacked out.

* * *

I woke to darkness. A few stars dotted the sky, and the moon was a crescent. I felt at my side, interested – but not surprised – to find the rough cotton of a bandage wrapped around my waist. I began to sit up, preparing for the jolt of pain that would come at one point or another, but none came. I grunted in surprise. So, my rescuer was a healer. 

Hearing the grunt, he looked over.

"You have joined us again. What is your name, girl, and how did you acquire that wound?"

I bristled. How dare he presume me as immature as to call me girl?

"My name is Ar… Areida Tanner. And I believe that you should _at least_ tell me your name and _why_ you were in Lake's Edge before I tell you of what befell me!"

He chuckled.

"Well met. My name is Mikael Doringsson, apprentice to the healer Doring. I was hunting in the Taethin Forest for some herbs that grow only there, when I saw your village was on fire. I ran to see if there was anything I could do to help, but I could do nothing. I was about to take refuge with the rest of your townsfolk by the lake when I saw you about to throw yourself into the fire." He touched his bruise. "I have this to thank you for. You kick like a mule."

I looked down at the ground, conscious of my blush.

"I just wanted to make sure nobody was left in there…" I mumbled.

He grinned again. Knowing he was about to ask what I had gotten my scar from, I quickly spoke.

"So… being an apprentice, you would be what, seventeen? Eighteen?"

His grin grew wider.

"That, Areida, is called trying to put off a question." His face grew serious. "Where did you get that scar from?"

I stared into the fire he had kindled.

"I fell down some stair when I was running from something, and the banister sliced open my side."

"And you would be running from…?"

My patience wore out. "A fire, ok? A miserable, stupid, evil fire that took the lives of several of my friends. Now I would really like it if we didn't talk about it."

He ignored my request. "This wouldn't be the great fire of four years ago, would it? The one at the palace?" He seemed uneasy.

"Yes, it would be. Now stop asking me about it."

"Ok. In an answer to your previous question, I'm twenty-two. I started my training late, and I'd rather not talk about _that_." He said, and then busied himself with the fire, skinning and gutting the rabbits. I moved to help, as I didn't want to seem completely helpless.

"Go and lie down. You need to rest."

"I need to stretch my scar, so that when it heals up it won't be as tight."

He grinned smugly. I was becoming thoroughly sick of that smirk.

"Yes, that would be the case if I hadn't already used my limited healing magik to knit the scar tissue and muscle together. So, go lie down and rest, and let your body finish healing."

I hated being told what to do, but I went and sat down by the fire nonetheless. When the rabbit was cooked, we feasted. It was fairly good, for something that had been cooked over coals, and seasoned only with what limited herbs Mikael had on him. After eating until I was satiated, I stretched out on the ground again, too tired to care that the ground was hard.

As I drifted off to sleep, my last view was of the velvet night sky.

* * *

After the first snore issued from Areida's mouth, Mikael sat staring into the fire. 

"So," he muttered, "She says she is a maid from the royal household. But from my knowledge, there was no maid with the name Areida Tanner in employment there."

* * *

_A/N – WOOO! END OF TERM! 3 weeks holidays! And a 3 page chapter! (yeah, it's short, but they're getting longer at least!) Life is good. _

_Now, replies to my (three) reviewers._

_**jubli pebble **– gee. we only had to do projects for Geography, English, Science, Home Ec and Chinese. and as for the chapters being brief, I'm trying to make them longer, but the muse just isn't with me. hmm. but thanks again for the encouragement!_

_**Captain Insomnia **– thanks for thanking me! it's nice to be appreciated for the little things._

_**lolsies** – jess. well, maybe next time make it a little more NORMAL ?nah… lol! Yes, this chapter is dedicated to you._

_See ya_

_Ellie_


	5. Parting Ways

**Chapter 5**

I woke to a dark grey sky. Knowing that the impending rain was going to fall at any time, I moved quickly to relocate our small amount of supplies. The pot, flint, net, Mikael's bow and arrows and herbs were all moved under the cover of trees.

This done, I went over and used my boot to lightly nudge Mikael. He slept on. The rain began to fall, and with a worried glance at the sky, my nudges turned to hard nudges, and then soft kicks. Still he did not wake. I walked over to our supplies, thinking what I could use to wake him. Then my gaze fell on the water skin.

* * *

I was still grinning as we shouldered our belongings, ready to move on. Mikael didn't say where we were going; I didn't blame him. The water in that water skin would have been cold. 

After we had walked for an hour, and were still in dense forest, I started getting agitated.

"Mikael, where are we going?"

"Well, I'm going to Amonta, in Ayortha. As for you, I couldn't care less," he muttered.

I was stung, even though I didn't particularly like him.

As we kept walking, I thought about where I would go. I couldn't go to Ayortha; that much was evident. I thought about what I had wanted to do straight after the fire that killed Father and my sisters, and then I knew. I would go to Kyrrian capital, Frell, and join the rebel group. I would have somewhere to stay, and I would help bring justice to my family.

As we stopped for lunch (cold roasted hare from the previous night), I asked which direction I would have to go in to get to Frell. My question seemed to surprise Mikael.

"Why would you want to go there? Wouldn't you rather stay out in the country?"

"Well… I… er… I have some friends who live there. As I can't go back to Lake's Edge, I might as well go to Frell. Hmm. Yes," I stuttered, hoping he would believe me. He merely looked amused.

"Well, if that's where you want to go, I'm not stopping you. We'll come to a track in about seven hours, if the rain lightens up. If not, we'll have to camp out again. Anyway, when you get to the track just walk along it until you get to the first marker, then keep on walking until you reach Frell. If you know _where_ in Frell your friends are, you can ask anyone to give you directions once you're there."

After this statement, we walked in silence. The rain kept on pouring down around us, and the sky darkened early. We set up camp by one of the many streams that ran through the forest, and used the net to catch fish for our supper. I was shown how to use flint to light a fire, and soon had a small but warm one blazing away under the cover of the trees. Mikael cooked the fish, and we ate in silence. Even after we had finished, the silence was deafening. I felt terribly uncomfortable, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So… what's it like being an apprentice to a healer?"

He didn't answer; didn't even look up.

"Well. Just trying to start a conversation, so don't mind me." To be frank, I was hurt by his reaction. He had talked and laughed easily enough before; what had happened?

I didn't say anything for the rest of the night. We set up our bedrolls on opposite sides of the fire, and then turned over so our backs were to each other.

* * *

The skies had cleared overnight. They were a beautiful clear blue, without a cloud in sight. Mikael's mood reflected the weather. He was cheerful, talkative and friendly; completely different from the previous night. I, on the other hand, was silent. How could he change so rapidly? 

I walked to the stream and washed my face and arms. Although there may have been bushes screening the stream from our campsite, I still wasn't comfortable stripping down completely.

As I walked back to camp, I let Mikael know that he could wash. He did so, and came back whistling. I couldn't stand it.

"And what are you so happy about? Because this behaviour is a far cry from last night!" I snapped.

"Well, my dear Areida, today we are parting ways! I no longer have to be slowed down by you. So, hence the whistling! And as for last night, I had to be delayed. You were shivering something terrible, and if you caught cold I would be slowed down even more. I was loathe to camp, but we had to."

Even though I had suspected that my departure may have something to do with his sudden change of mood, I was still stung.

"So, that is the way you feel. If you wanted me to leave, you could have said so earlier. As of now, I take my leave. I thank you for healing me, and goodbye." With this I rolled up my bedroll, took half of the remaining fish, and walked out of the clearing. As I went, I couldn't hep but note the amused look on his face.

* * *

A day later, the look was all but forgotten. I had used up my remaining share of the fish, and didn't have the means to catch more. I should have reached the trail by now, but the only thing I could see was forest. If the situation didn't change for the better, there was a strong chance I would starve. 

To add to my discomfort, I had the feeling that I was being followed. When I'd sat down to eat the last of my fish, I heard twigs snap as _something_ moved.

The next day I had stumbled into a clearing. To my disbelief, there was a burnt out fire, and burnt bread sitting in the ashes. I dropped my things and raced over. Gently wiping the powdery ash off the bread, I began to eat it. I hadn't eaten for a day, and I didn't care that the bread was black. It was food.

I was so immersed in eating that I didn't here the footsteps come up behind me; didn't here the sound of a dagger being pulled out of its sheathe. I only became aware that I wasn't the only person in the clearing when the point of knife pricked my throat, and a rough voice interrupted my eating.

"Well, what do we have hear?"

_A/N: Sorry! I know that I took a long time in updating, but I have reasons. I've been in Queensland for two weeks, I was given heaps of homework on my return to school, and I'm having an operation soon, so I'm kinda stressed. But I've updated now, so yeah. I'll try and make them (the updates) more frequent. Anyway, replies to my reviewers:_

_**sealednectar**: all I can say is, all shall be revealed in later chapters._

_**stardustpixie:** yeah, I been kinda busy with school too, so hey. thanks for reviewing!_

_**pearlwalrus:** how have I betrayed you? I reviewed, didn't I? and I posted this chapter before Monday, didn't I? anyway, Steph, this one's for you._

_**pussycat doll:** more conflict shall be entering the story soon, so don't worry._

_**mickimeg:** thanks!_

_**hottyjessy:** don't worry jess, all (or most, anyway) shall be revealed!_

_So guys, if you've read this far, please review!_

_Ellie_


	6. A New Situation

Chapter 6

_I was so immersed in eating that I didn't here the footsteps come up behind me; didn't here the sound of a dagger being pulled out of its sheathe. I only became aware that I wasn't the only person in the clearing when the point of knife pricked my throat, and a rough voice interrupted my eating._

"_Well, what do we have here?"_

The dagger at my neck flicked upwards, indicating that the owner wanted me to rise. I did so slowly, dropping the bread and keeping my hands at my sides. I stole a glance at the men surrounding me as I did so, and mentally grimaced. Bandits.

The bandit who had spoken first smiled a slow smile, revealing oddly perfect teeth. I was momentarily shocked; who ever heard of bandits rich enough to afford tooth cleaning powder?

A wheel clanked, and then a wagon with a cage on top rolled into the clearing. Now it all made sense.

These weren't just bandits. They were slavers.

A young slaver stepped forward, addressing the slaver who had his knife at my throat. "What do we do with her, boss? We bin trackin' her all this time, now what?"

The lead slaver turned to grin at one of his colleagues.

"Open the cage, Therrin. Another wench for the markets."

* * *

It had been three weeks since I was captured, and the routine of the days was clear. Woken at sunrise, we were fed half a small loaf of bread and a cup of water. We would then be pulled out of the wagon, and left to run – or stumble, really, with the chains around our feet – around whatever clearing we had stopped the previous night. After stumbling around for an hour, we were forced back into the cage, and then the wagon would roll on to its next destination.

During the first couple of days in the cage, I had been scared for my life. I was sure that one of the slavers would try something; rape me, or disfigure me permanently. But by talking with the other slaves, I discovered that women were worth a lot more as bedwarmers if their virginity was intact. And no-one would pay much for a scarred slave.

We may have appeared idle to the guards – indeed, several complained that we were so weak that we wouldn't sell – but we were anything but. The floor of the wagon had soft wood due to rotting in one of the corners, and every day we would gently peel away more wood splinters. By the time we had reached the Ayorthan border, there was enough space for a small dog to slip through.

Unfortunately, none of us were the size of a small dog.

As we neared Amonta, the first city in which we were to be offered for sale, our efforts became more desperate. Now we were picking away the wood as often as possible, trying to make the hole large enough for us to slip out of. We had almost made it that large when disaster struck.

It was during the night. Two slaves were picking away at the hole, when a slaver went to go relieve himself. In the bright moonlight, it would have been easy to see everything that was going on inside the cage. And see he did.

The man and women who had been picking were taken out and whipped – thirty lashes each. By the time they were finished, the slavers had decided on a new course of action. We were to have our hands attached to our ankles by a series of bars, and our legs weighted down. This done, we were to walk alongside the slavers.

It was two days later that we arrived in Amonta. We were taken to the slave pens in the corner of the city, had our chains removed, and were thrown in. The chains may have been off, but due to all the chaffing we still couldn't move much.

* * *

The day after we were told that we were to be sold that day. We were herded onto the platform, and then the slavers would take turns in announcing our attributes. My arm was grabbed by the lead slaver, and I was pulled to the front of the platform. He then began announcing me and my talents in fluent Ayorthan. Thanks to Mother, I was able to understand most of it.

"And here, ladies and gentlemen, we have a fine specimen! Captured just over the border in Kyrria, she is a healthy 25 year old young woman. Is able to do all labour suitable for women, and can be yours for only 20 gold pieces! Do we have twenty?"

The bidding began. There were two main bidders for me – one was of ample girth, and judging by the quality of his clothing, owned a brothel. No doubts as to what would befall me should he win this bid. The other appeared to be of the upper nobility, as he was accompanied by a footman and a maid. He also looked disturbingly like Mikael… but no. It was a trick of the light.

"We have 70 gold pieces from the man with the footman! Care to top that, sir?"

The brothel man looked at me, as if sizing me up, and then shook his head.

"Congratulations, sir with the footman! Would you like to come up and collect your prize?"

Upper Nobility sent up his maid. The slaver handed her the rope around my neck, and she led me jerkily back down to her master. Once back in his company, she curtsied, and tugged on my rope, indicating that I should do the same. I kept eye contact with him, refusing to bow my head. I had once been the crown princess of Kyrria – I would have certainly outranked him.

He looked me over and smiled.

"Perfect. You may call me Sir Eduane of Ayortha. And your name would be?"

He said it lightly, but I knew that if I didn't reply there would be a whipping.

"Areida Tanner."

He gestured to the maid. "Beth, please make sure that Miss Tanner is cleaned up. Have her presented to me after dinner, and make sure she looks like a lady. I want to find out something…"

And with those words, he swept away. Bess followed, tugging on my rope, as she followed him to a large manor. My new home.

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone! I really don't like this chapter… but I won't be able to get another chapter up for three weeks if I don't post this one, so I guess this is it. Anyways. Replies to reviewers:_

_**sealednectar:** sorry, I won't be able to update for a long time. but I'm glad you like it!_

_**StardustPixie**: my first cliffie! muhuahua… ok, now I just feel stupid. but thankyou for taking the time to review._

_**hottyjessy**: hahahahaha! YOU WERE WRONG! anyway, Jess, love the latest chapter of The Unbreakable Bond!_

_**pussycat doll**: yes, conflict is coming, but it may take awhile… and I love Queensland. so nice and sunny!_

_**pearlwalrus:** you better review, steph. I'm doing a huge favour for you._

_That's all for now…_

_Ellie_


End file.
